Impaled
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: What if when Ruby ran to meet the Death Stalker, she got impaled? What would happen? Sort of one-shot...maybe two-shot. Rated T for very mild language. Not very descriptive. Implying of WhiteRose and Bumblee, but it's not very noticeable.


**Impaled...**

**(Maybe chapter one, if there is another one which I am not sure if here will be...)**

**Ha...that was the best chapter title ever...Anyway, onto the fanfic!**

**...Oh, and all of these characters and RWBY belong to RoosterTeeth/Monty Ohm! I am not trying to say these are mine! (seriously, this is a fanfic site...nothing on here (save Ocs) is ours! (kind of funny putting a disclaimer on this site...)**

**IMPORTANT INFO AT BOTTOM!**

Ruby ran to meet the Death Stalker. She could barely hear Yang yelling something, but she didn't stop to ask what. How she wished she had taken the time to ask what.

She engaged the Death Stalker and didn't see the Nevermore until it flung deadly feathers at her. She ducked under one, and tried to roll out of the way of the other, but the one she ducked under had captured her cloak and so when she tried to roll...it didn't work.

Ruby screamed in pain as she got impaled by the deadly feather. Weiss, already on the move, ran and froze the Death Stalkers stinger; which was inches from striking Ruby.

Ruby coughed and spluttered, covering Weiss's dress in red spatters. Weiss knelt next to Ruby, shocked. Ruby was so young, and all that blood all over was disturbing.

Yang, who was seconds behind Weiss, ran over and took it all in. She whispered, "Sorry, sis." And broke the end off of the feather. Ruby cried out, then went still, her eyes closing. A rather twisted thought ran through Yang's head..."So how did Ruby die? Oh, it was a feather..." Yang shook her head and glared at Weiss.

"Grab Ruby and let's get the hell out of here!" She wasn't mad at Weiss, but mad at those...monsters who did this. The death stalker who distracted her and the Nevermore who...impaled her...

Yang glanced at Blake, who somehow understood her look. Blake grabbed another horse relic and ran to meet the rest of the gang who had gathered near some other ruins. Weiss set Ruby down in a secluded spot and froze the area around the wound to stop the bleeding. Having carried her over there, her usual spot-clean white dress (sorry, combat skirt...) was stained red.

The death stalker scuttled to meet the rest of the gang, and they ran toward the cliffs. The Nevermore flew around, cawing. It came around to knock the bridge out, but Yang ran to meet him, her red eyes literally burning. She pried its mouth open, shouting "I heard you're hungry!" as she fired Ember Celica down its throat. She flipped around, grabbing a wing. Yang jumped down, still holding it's wing. "Blake!" Yang shouted.

Luckily, Blake was already swinging toward the bird. She drove Gambol Shroud into its wing. Yang grabbed the ribbon and swung the Nevermore around and around. She yelled in defiance as the Nevermore's wing ripped off. It screamed in pain as it (now being crippled) fell into the chasm. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren had dealt with the Death stalker and it fell into the chasm along with the Nevermore. Yang gave Blake her weapon back and went to check on Ruby.

Ruby was barely breathing, and Weiss was carrying her to the top of the cliff with her glyphs. Yang ran back and picked up Ruby's scythe. It felt so...wrong for her to be holding it and not Ruby.

...

When Yang got to the top of the cliff, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Weiss was just standing stock-stiff and not moving or even blinking. Yang (again, not really mad at her, but still doing it somehow) took a menacing step towards her.

"What did you do with her?!" A...riding crop? stopped her.

"Stand down, Miss Long. Ruby is being airlifted to Vale, where she will be getting full medical attention. You are to head to Beacon, where teams are to be made.

...

...

"Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose...but seeing as how she is incapacitated right now, Weiss Schnee will be the acting leader until Miss Rose recovers." Team RWBY left the stage and sat down dejectedly, obviously sad at missing their red-clad teammate.

Weiss was surprised to hear that Ruby would be leader, but felt better when she was chosen as acting leader...and then she felt guilty about feeling better...and then Weiss ended up...Weiss.

Needless to say, Yang was NOT happy. There was happy, there was depressed...then there was where Yang was...she was WAY more depressed than she let on.

Blake, however, acted the same. No one could tell what she was thinking about, and Blake liked it that way. She WAS, actually, thinking about Ruby, and found out where Ruby was. As soon as they could, Team WBY left to see her...

...

Ruby was attached to so many machines, it was hard to tell which of the tubes that went into her went where. Tubes brought her Oxygen, because her right lung had been pierced, hence why she had coughed up blood.

Everyone gasped (even Blake) upon seeing Ruby. Ruby was so white, Weiss looked _tan_ in comparison. Yang looked like she had seen a ghost.

"No...just like...no..." She walked slowly over to Ruby's side and gently grabbed her hand. Ruby's eyes fluttered open and rested on her hand as Yang gently rubbed it. Ruby smiled faintly.

"Sorry, sis..." Yang blinked back tears as Ruby fell back asleep. Blake rested a hand on Yang's shoulder, leading her away so she could cry somewhere private. Weiss just stood in complete shock; once again.

...

Ruby woke up again and looked at her empty hand, then at Weiss. She sighed, then hissed in pain. This seemed to shake Weiss out of her stupor and she came over, telling her that she was on a team with Yang and Blake...and she was the team leader. Ruby looked actually happy for the first time since she woke up. "Weiss?" Weiss actually smiled at her. Okay...that was new.

"Weiss, please don't yell at me. I know I am childish and you are better than me, but if you have to tell me...please just talk. Loud voices hurt my head...a lot." Weiss almost lost it, right there in front of Ruby.

"You dolt..." She whispered, grabbing her hand much in the same manner Yang did. Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, Weiss..." Then her strength ran out and she fell back asleep. A nurse came in, gently telling her that Ruby needed her sleep and that she could come back tomorrow.

Turns out Weiss did come back tomorrow...and the next...and the one after that. Yang and Blake came a lot too, but for some reason, Yang seemed to just be so...fragile and nervous around hospitals and Ruby. Ruby didn't mind at all, which _defiantly_ meant there was some kind of back story that wasn't a good memory for either sisters.

Blake spent a lot of time with Yang, so she was there when Yang was. She went where Yang went; except when Yang started making puns. Then she would hide in the solitary peace and quiet of the library. There was still classes, and Yang and Blake did theirs in the Library.

Weiss, however, did her homework and studying in the hospital, by Ruby's side. Ruby drifted in and out of conciousness, and when she was awake she just stared around the room in a confused daze. The only time she actually seemed to do something was when the healing-infused dust couldn't help her pain, and Ruby would bury her head into her pillow and squeeze Weiss' hand.

Weiss didn't know why she couldn't leave Ruby...it was this sort of...guilt. If she had been faster, she could have saved her from all this pain. She felt a hand on hers, and she glanced up at Ruby.

Ruby looked...older and she had an odd look in her eyes.

"Weiss, it wasn't your fault...or Yangs...or anybodys but mine. I could have avoided it, but I was too busy trying to show off. Too busy to notice all the danger signs. You did, and you saved me. Why would I blame you for saving my life? You saved my life; if anything, feel proud you saved me, not sad about something you had no control over..okay?"

Weiss nodded, and Ruby smiled. "Good. Now go take a break from studying so I can sleep."

Weiss could see the reason Ruby had been chosen leader now. Ruby watched her go and smiled again. Weiss was an amazing and unlikely friend. She had helped her catch up on the classes she had missed.

...

When Ruby had healed enough (about a week and a half later) she had been able to walk around the grounds; albeit with Weiss' help. For instance, they were walking (well, Weiss was supporting and Ruby was hobbling) around the hospital grounds. They had a nice park with benches. Right then they had sat down on one of said benches. Ruby sighed gratefully.

"Thanks, Weiss! I was feeling so cooped up in there!" Just then, Yang was rushing by. She stopped short when she saw Ruby and Weiss.

"Rubes!" She ran toward them, but thankfully stopped short before she could break Ruby's bones. Weiss was surprised to see Yang take a shaky breath. "I'm so glad you're better, Ruby..I was...worried there that you would end up like...but...but you're not, and that's what counts, right?" Yang quickly smiled.

"I need to go; Ozpin has to see me for pulling some...harmless...pranks on someone...bye sis! Bye Weiss!" Yang left, rushing off. Weiss sighed.

"Wrong way, dunce." Yang walked back the other way, her face turning a bit red.

"Haha...I knew that.." Ruby giggled, trying to hide her smile from Yang. Yang either didn't notice or just ignored it (probably the latter) but she left as quickly as she had come.

Weiss watched Yang go, wondering about who this person was that Yang had mentioned twice now. She tried (she really did) to refrain from asking, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who is she worried you were going to end up like?" Ruby glanced down, such a sad and broken look that shouldn't haunt her childish face. Weiss instantly felt bad for asking.

"Uh...that would be Summer...she got injured by Grimm and ended up in the hospital...she died days later." Weiss glanced over as Ruby wiped her eyes and noticed she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay...I know what it's like to lose people close to you..." _Which is why I make sure no one does...I don't want to lose them and get hurt...and pay the price by being the loneliest of all..._

Ruby stood up suddenly. "I want to go back; I'm tired." Weiss nodded, and they walked back in silence; each lost in their own thoughts...

...

Ruby finally, after the third week, was able to move into the dorms with Yang, Blake and Weiss. She made some changes...mostly some bunk-beds...and a sliced curtain...(the bunk-bed Weiss was sure was going to kill her while she slept)

Ruby finally was able to be team leader, and even though everyone thought they wouldn't get along well; they did things together with the ease of long-time friends.

Ruby still wasn't up to full strength, so she couldn't partake in combat-training courses personally.

After classes, Team RWBY went to the dummy area (aka, the blow-things-up-and-slice-fake-monster-things-and-not-get-into-trouble room) Nora LOVED this place. Ren equally, though it was mostly so he didn't have to worry about her blowing up the school. Anyway, it was late and RWBY were the only people there. Yang and Blake sparred, and Weiss was practicing her water dust usages. Ruby felt so bad watching them...she wanted to be there. But Yang wouldn't let her until Ozpin gave the go-ahead. Ruby left the room in a blurr of rose petals. She snuck up to the roof and was surprised to see Jaune and Pyrrha sitting on the edge, holding hands.

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Oh dust...I forgot..." Nora had told her that they liked to go to the roof to train.

They heard her and turned around, Jaune's face turning as red as her cloak.

"Ruby...what are you...?...we were just..."

"Training...I know. I am so sorry I was just trying to go somewhere quiet and I'll leave I'm so sorry..." Ruby left in another blurr of rose petals. _"Why is this happening to me?"_

She turned the corner and plowed into something white. When Ruby shook herself out of the daze, she jumped up so fast, more rose petals covered the pale girl and the hallway.

"Weiss?"

Weiss was shocked to have seen such a close-up of Ruby and she quickly jumped up as well, trying to pretend that the red on her face was rose petals.

"Watch where you're going, you dunce! You could have reopened your wound!"

Ruby opened her mouth to say that Weiss' dress would be just fine when she finally processed what she said.

"You're...worrried...for me?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss huffed. "Of course, you dolt...now, grab your weapon; we are going to practice." Weiss practically dragged (unnecessarily, of course) Ruby to her locker to grab her weapon.

Needless to say, Ruby was a bit slow and seemed to favor her right side; the side that had been hit. But surprisingly, even through all that Ruby was still a good fighter. Weiss then realized why Ruby had been moved ahead two years. Ruby was so...naturall...with Cresent Rose that you could imagine that it was part of Ruby's arm...a deadly arm at that.

Ruby twirled the scythe in a deadly circle. She then fired a shot and flipped around to drop in a low crouch. The circle of dummies around her steamed, then fell apart in a pile of limbs and torsos and a seemingly never-ending pile of heads.

Weiss noticed.

"Ruby, why do you behead everything? It is like your trademark move...but why? It makes such a big mess..." Weiss shivered, obviously the thought of beheadings making her uneasy. Ruby frowned thoughtfully.

"I just kind of do it...Uncle Qrow taught me how to use a scythe and do...the move...Hyaah! Wha!" Ruby waved her hands in karate-like motions, getting a head shake from Weiss. _"You have spent too much time with Yang..."_

When Ruby was done beating up invisible bad-guys, Weiss ushered her back to their dorm.

"You need your sleep so you can get back to normal...that way I won't have to do special training with you."

Ah...good old Weiss...she was loving in her own non-loving way...but all the same, Ruby was glad Weiss had helped her.

Ruby dressed into her pajamas and tried climbing onto her bunk, but hissed in pain and grabbed her side. Weiss was there instantly.

"Ruby! What's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital? Want me to call Professor Ozpin? Want me to-"

"Weiss! No...I just need a boost to my bed. Give me a glyph, will you? I may...or may not have strained my side in practice today..." Ruby said.

Weiss' gaze hardened.

"Oh...you just NOW tell me this? You could be bleeding internally! Have broken a rib! Have appendicitis! Another ruptured lung! You could have reopened your wound!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby didn't know why Weiss was acting like this...she was just overreacting; all Ruby needed was a boost..."

"I'm fine, Weiss. Just give me a boost." Weiss shook her head.

"No way! Not until you at least let me check your wound. We took some medical classes when you were in the hostpital, so I know what I'm doing."

Ruby groaned. Her side **looked** worse than it actually was. If Weiss saw it...she would freak out. "Okay Weiss...but only if you promise to not freak out..." Weiss nodded, moving toward the wound. Ruby sighed and pulled her shirt up just to the top of her abdomen; careful to not reveal _too_ much.

Weiss probably would have freaked out had she not promised not to.

To the left (as seen from Weiss' view) of Ruby's stomach was a dark **dark **bruise. In the middle of it was a circle of stitches. Weiss gasped. Ruby glanced down, noticing for the first time that her side _did_ look pretty bad.

It wasn't bleeding, so Ruby felt that she could go to bed. She was lowering her shirt when Weiss' hand slowly reached toward the wound.

"May I?" She asked. She sounded very sad and subdued and for some reason Ruby nodded.

Weiss gently touched the stitch marks. Ruby instantly stiffened. Weiss then brushed the bruise marks and whispered,

"I'm so sorry...if I had been faster..." Weiss felt a tear roll down her cheek and reached up to wipe it away. Ruby was faster.

"Weiss, you know it wasn't your fault; stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you, so you can't blame yourself either." Ruby dropped the hem of her shirt and hugged Weiss.

In probably a unrepeatable event...Weiss hugged her back.

**A/N: So...this kind of happened. I thought about this when watching Players and Pieces. I hope you all enjoy this! I know I did! :P Anyway, reviews would be great! I hope to hear from you awesome readers what your thoughts and comments are! Have a great day!**

**(Oh, here is important info!) I am having trouble figuring out if I should continue this or what to do. So you (the readers) PM me, comment, and leave your opinions and whatnot. I will get back to you! Any help will be MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
